Him and her
by Loleee
Summary: When Knight and Soushi, best friends get put in the same drama group as Riiko, things start to heat up and Mika isn't about to let that happen. Jealousy goes too far and rebellion triggers trouble. Mature for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Soushi grinned as he walked down the hall, the familiar mob of girls following behind him. The slap of high fives echoed through the halls, complementing the clicking sound of high heels against the tiled floor. Occasionally, one girl standing at their locker would be tapped on the shoulder and greeted with a flirtatious wink and as usual, they would melt. Today was different, for Riiko Izawa was the newest student at Sakura Gakuen and the last month of school for the other students. A light tap was on her shoulder and she turned around to see a handsome boy winking back at her. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her books and slammed her locker. The only thing Soushi could do was stare after her as she ran down the hallway.

Soushi was shocked at the girl's reaction yet intrigued, she refused him.

"What is there to not like about me?" he asked incredulously, scratching his head in confusion.

"Nothing Soushi, you're perfect!" his mob cooed.

Riiko stared at the map the receptionist had given her and started faring towards the right, then the left, not knowing where to go. In her confusion, she crashed into someone and they both ended up on the ground.

"Sor-"she began just to be cut off by a gorgeous blond boy, offering her his hand.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful." he apologized and smiled as he helped her up.

"Thanks. Um…could you maybe…help me get to my first class? It's my first day here and I'm really confused." She inquired, a bit of hope in her voice.

"Sure. By the way, I'm Knight." He introduced himself, flashing another smile.

"I'm Riiko." She said and grinned, handing him her schedule.

"We have most of the same classes, so you'll be stuck me for a while."

"Well, I don't really mind." She assured him, blushing a bit. He laughed and started walking, beckoning Riiko to follow. After a minute or so, they ended up in front of a door with white lettering on it, "Drama".

Riiko and Knight made their way into the classroom and found two seats. In wonder, Riiko looked around, her gaze stopping on Soushi, the boy that she had seen earlier. He noticed her and nodded, grinning. "Disgusting." She muttered under her breath and turned around just to see Knight looking down at her, trying to hide a smile. They sat down. The bell rang and a large brunette woman walked into the room, her eyes resting on Riiko.

"The new student I assume." she questioned.

"I'm Izawa Riiko." Riiko informed her.

"You will address me as Tanaka sensei but since you are new, you don't know what we've been doing. Well this month we're working on limitations. The class will be put into pairs but since we have a new student, there will be one group of three. I will be writing a play, and each group gets a scene from the play, each script will include a kiss between the members of the group. All pairings will be opposite sex. To become a serious actor or actress you have to erase your limits and get into everything you are told to do. The groups are self chosen, one girl and one boy except for these three, Asamoto Soushi, Tenjou Knight and Izawa Riiko. You will become the group of three. Izawa, I expect that you will erase your limitations as you are a student in my class."

"H-h-hai, Tanaka sensei." Riiko exclaimed in surprise.

"Isn't it great Riiko? We're together, so we can get to know each other better….but then again…we're also with Soushi." Knight said, giving Soushi a quick glance.

"So…._he's _Soushi?" Riiko questioned with wide eyes.

"Of course, only the most popular guy in Sakura." Knight explained.

"I would think that you might be the most popular. He seems like just some jerk." Riiko teased, succeeding in having a quick laugh escape from Knight. Soushi stared at Knight and Riiko, then slowly got up and walked towards them, yawning. As soon as he got to them, Tanaka sensei ran up to the group, a big smile plastered on her lips.

"Here is your script. I have a feeling that it will fit this group perfectly in the end." She assured them and scurried away.

"Huh, a love triangle scene…." Soushi said and started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Riiko asked, cautiously.

"I'm supposed to fall in love with YOU! I mean…that would be impossible! Sensei has NO IDEA!" Soushi screamed out in laughter. Just as Riiko was about to slap him upside the head, the bell rang for the next class and Knight dragged her off before she could do anything stupid.

Knight and Riiko were talking quite a lot and it seemed that they were becoming fast friends. It was the last period before lunch, History. In the last 3 periods Riiko had gotten fed up, in drama she was in a group with Soushi, in math her assigned seat was next to his, in gym he was her dance partner and in history, she was sitting next to him again. It was almost as if the school felt the need to pull them together. _I think I know him pretty well by now, just another popular jerk. Why do I have to kiss him…I wish I could just switch groups…or even better…maybe we can kick Soushi out of everything…so Knight and I can so what we want. Knight is turning out to be a good friend, why can't I sit beside Knight instead of Soushi? _She thought to herself as fatigue slowly kicked in. The monotone speech was not doing very well. Soushi suddenly tapped her arm, putting a note on her desk.

_Okay, look. Let's make a deal._

_You stop pretending you don't like me…_

_And I make you popular._

Riiko turned to Soushi, an are-you-freaking-serious look on her face.

"Why would I ever do that and why would I ever LIKE you?" she replied, rolling her eyes. Soushi chuckled and went on, writing multiple notes and throwing them at random girls. Then a note hit Riiko in the head. She tried to open it without making a lot of sound.

_You're Riiko Izawa, the new student right?_

_Well, I'm Mika, I actually sit right beside you._

_We should be friends. ___

_Join my friends and I at lunch._

Mika turned to smile at Riiko, she flipped her long, silky black hair to her other shoulder. She was beautiful, her red halter top and black mini-skirt adding to her beauty. _Soushi never TAPS the arm with a new girl…something's fishy. _Mika thought as she sweetly smiled at the plain new girl. Riiko shyly smiled back. _A popular girl wants to be MY friend! w_as the only thing she thought and she glanced at the clock, waiting for the time it would be to have lunch.

The bell rang and Riiko was swept out with the crowd of hungry students. She got outside of the door just to see Mika, standing amongst a few girls. "Riiko! Over here." She waved Riiko over to the group. Riiko cautiously made her way over to the girls. "Ayoko, Yuki and Niko" Mika quickly introduced the other girls and dragged Riiko to a table right in the middle of the cafeteria. Two boys ran up to the table at once.

"Mika, what do you want for lunch today?" they asked, desperately, pathetically, like dogs.

"_We _would like some bentos today." She told them, filing her nails carelessly. She waved them away and smiled at Riiko and the others. Riiko shifted in her seat uncomfortably, Mika seemed a bit…snobbish.

"So, Riiko….You sit by Soushi a lot don't you? Aren't you two in the same drama group as well?" Mika questioned suddenly, interesting ringing in her words.

"Well….yes….but I'm a bit bothered by it….Soushi is so…conceited. It's disgusting." Riiko told Mika quietly, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Oh…well you're totally right, Soushi is a jerk. That's why I dumped him." Mika replied, grinning at Riiko, "I have never known anyone that felt the same way as me about Soushi. Maybe you and I are meant to be best friends, Riiko." She continued with a sly smile on her lips.

"Maybe, all the girls seem to like him a lot, but he's just a player. He's a little piggish." Riiko told her. They both giggled about the comment and talked until the boys came back with lunch. Mika didn't seem that snobby anymore and she seemed to want to be Riiko's friend. _Maybe Mika and I will become really good friends._ She thought as her newfound companions started on their bentos.

Soushi sighed and he propped his feet onto the lunch table.

"I got a few favors and I'm trying to get the new girl to like me. I now have a seat beside her in every class….but she still doesn't seem to like me. It's so confusing!" Soushi said and scratched his head.

"You aren't Riiko's type." Knight said briefly as he glanced over at Mika's table where Riiko now sat. Soushi looked over at Riiko for a long while and then he forced a laugh.

"I'm perfect, how can she resist me like that?" Soushi asked.

"Don't play with her. Wait until you like her to try this stuff. It makes a difference…" Knight tried to assure Soushi.

"You're my best friend Knight….but how can you like a girl like that? Straight light brown hair….brown eyes…normal face. She isn't really anything that special to be honest and I would NEVER like a girl…like that." He told Knight.

"She's nice and has a pretty great personality. I'm not convinced that she isn't special, and you aren't either. Saying all that stuff, you just want to convince yourself." Knight told him and shook his head as the bell rang.

"See you in class." Soushi said quietly as Knight walked off. _Convince myself? No way. Riiko Izawa is some girl…and there isn't anything special. So I would like it if I could get her ugly face out of my head, it's been in there too much today. Just because she's different than the other girls, just because she isn't all over me…just because I don't have her….that's why she's there. It has nothing to do with how special she is…or how cute she looks…or because she's my perfect girl. I'll get her. _

Riiko ran to her locker, quickly got her books and caught up with Mika and the girls. As soon as they got in the room, Riiko automatically knew who her biology partner was, the boy that was sickening her with the smile she had received from him all day, Soushi.

"Dammit…" Riiko cursed, causing Knight to leave his seat.

"Haha, I don't think you're very happy about your situation…" Knight laughed.

"Shut up!" she replied, slapping him playfully.

"Sit down." Knight told her as he went back to his seat.

Riiko reluctantly plopped down next to Soushi and waited for class to start. Soushi seemed a bit troubled, he wasn't bothering her like he did in the other classes. In fact, he just stayed in his position, his face propped up by his hand. Riiko pushed his arm and his face almost hit the lab table when it fell.

"Oh, I see, you want to touch me." He snickered and smirked at her, staring a little longer than needed.

"As much as I want to eat 12 scorpions in one try." Riiko replied, giving him an irritated smile back. _I can't believe I felt sorry for this guy…._ Soushi started moving his chair closer to hers. Riiko moved hers away.

"That's okay. I know you want me." He said and put on that obnoxious grin.

"Keep moving, because I'll just keep moving away." She told him causing him to think for a few seconds.

"Alright. Today we are dissecting frogs. One of you go get the supplies and the other go grab the instruction sheet." The teacher commanded. Soushi went off for the supplies while Riiko got the instructions. When they got back to the table Soushi handed the tools to Riiko.

"Sissy." She said and started cutting the frog according to the directions. _She didn't even flinch…Crap, I can't use my line…Why is she the kind of girl I would like…_Soushi thought, frustrated.

"I'll do it." He insisted, trying to grab the scalpel from her.

"You gave me the tools, what the heck is your problem?" she asked him, reluctantly giving him the scalpel.

"My problem is that you're my ideal girl…" he murmured quietly, it wasn't meant to be said out loud.

"What?!" Riiko asked her eyes wide, her face flushing bright red. She had heard every word, perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

Soushi awkwardly rushed to finish the dissection and clean up. They were the first ones done and in the end, they just sat there silently. He was shifting his eyes everywhere nervously. Riiko looked down, contemplating what he just said. _Does that mean he LIKES me?_

"I don't like you." Soushi told her suddenly.

"That's….great?" she replied, she had no idea what to say but her heart was still racing. _Why is my heart racing just because he said something like that? It's just some jerk saying something stupid._ She reassured herself.

"You don't like me either, right?" he asked, curious.

"No, I've only known you for less than a day…." she told him, sighing.

"So why did you come to this school anyway?"

"My dad got a job here. We live closest to Sakura."

"You're friends with Knight, huh?"

"I wouldn't say friends yet, we're becoming."

"You don't like him either?"

"No! Is that all you're interested in?"

"I was just wondering…."

"Why aren't you being a jerk?"

"What?"

"I said, why aren't you being a jerk? You're being annoying but not being a jerk."

"I think I should get to know you before welcoming you to my fan club, so jerkiness doesn't work well with that."

"Don't worry; I'll never join your fan club."

"Good, because if you did there would be extra weight to the mob attack and let's just say…. it wouldn't be good for me." He joked and even though Riiko disliked him, she giggled a bit.

"Well finally, you laughed."

"Were you trying?"

"Harder than you would believe."

"You know, your lines are really stupid."

"It's a test. Which girl falls for the stupidest lines?"

"That's mean."

"You passed with flying colors."

"What do you mean?"

"I've tried most of them on you, you didn't fall for it. That's why I said what….I did…"

"Oh…I see…" she replied just as the bell rang, blushing again.

"I…um…have to go…" she said quickly as she ran out of the room.

"Hey! Wait! You left your…purse…" he sighed, she was already out of the room before he could tell her.

Riiko ran home immediately, there was no homework that day. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her keys, once she got to her door, she jammed the key in the lock and raced to her room once she got in. She buried her face in her pillow. "Soushi? Why is my heart beating so fast when I think about what he said? Why was he being so nice to me? This is…" she screamed into her pillow. She was exhausted and before she knew it, she was sleeping.

"Dammit, why is her house so hard to find?" Soushi muttered to himself. He had a piece of paper in one hand and Riiko's purse in the other. He had gotten her address from the office and was trying to return her purse. Finally he saw the right house number and ran up, then rang the doorbell. No one answered. He rang the doorbell a few more times and no one came. "I'll give it to her tomorrow…" he sighed and walked back to the school.

Riiko was wolfing down her daily granola bar when she was about to reach for her cell phone then she suddenly remembered that she hadn't gone home with her purse yesterday. "Oh crap…." She cried, worried and ran out the door and towards the school. Once she got inside, she saw Soushi, a black and white abstract purse in his hand.

"SOUSHI!" she yelled and ran towards him. He smirked and held the purse in the air, wiggling it a bit.

"Give it back!" Riiko demanded, jumping up for the purse but not managing to reach it. Her brown hair bounced as she tried to retrieve her purse from Soushi.

"If you wanted it that much, you wouldn't have run away and left it in the lab." He laughed and gave it back to her.

"Why did you zoom out of the lab yesterday anyway?" Knight asked her, still amused by the previous entertainment. Soushi and Knight both had the same look on their face, expecting an amusing answer.

"Well…I was….um….had…to…get home for…dinner" she stuttered, embarrassed.

"I went by your house yesterday to give your purse back….no one answered…." Soushi told her, a skeptical look on his face.

"It was all your fault!" she admitted, blushing.

"Oh really?" a female voice inquired, Mika.

"What exactly did Soushi do to make you run like that?" she asked sweetly and giggled.

"Mika…" Soushi greeted her; the word had a mean edge to it when he said it. It was obvious that Soushi and Mika didn't have a great relationship with each other.

"Riiko, Knight, let's go to drama." Soushi said coldly and grabbed them both, starting to walk towards the drama room.

"Soushi, I'm in your drama class, you don't have to be like that." Mika told him, "Come on Riiko, let's go together." Riiko ran to Mika and then they started going a different way to drama.

"Mika doesn't want to be her friend….Mika's just noticed that I'm treating Riiko nice…" Soushi told himself, staring after them.

"WAIT. You're treating Riiko NICE?" Knight exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah…I kinda…think I might…" Soushi trailed off.

"You're kidding." Knight laughed uneasily.

"No, I'm not."

"Well so do I."

"Really…?"

"Do you think I lie? Besides, you aren't Riiko's type."

"What's that supposed to mean? I bet if I tried hard enough…."

"I will always have her. I am the best choice."

"We're going to drama." Soushi said, angrily stomping off.

Soushi walked into the classroom just to see Mika and Riiko sitting together, he grabbed a seat at the back and started glaring at Mika. Mika turned around and gave him a satisfied smile. It told him a message, "Remember.". When Soushi had broken up with Mika, she had threatened to do something horrible to him, "If you ever truly like a girl again, don't think I'll give her to you easy because after I'm done with her, she'll hate you." She had promised. Now she was keeping to her word.

"Soushi is looking at me again, glaring. I'm so tired of it….I just didn't want to be with him anymore and now…he hates me. I wanted to still be friends but he said that he would never be my friend again, Soushi still likes me…he's just mad I don't feel the same way." Mika told Riiko, she was starting to tear up. Mika had been to drama camp for the past 5 years, she was an expert at it now and could fool anyone.

"Oh Mika, I knew Soushi was a jerk but not that bad…" Riiko tried to sympathize with her.

"It's alright….I just wish he would change, he is such a player and a jerk. Don't ever fall for him Riiko, only bad things will happen." Mika told her, a helpful smile tugging at her lips.

"All groups can now start practicing for their group plays." Tanaka sensei declared and winked at Riiko.

"I'll talk to you later Mika." Riiko bid farewell to her friend and ran over to Knight and Soushi who seem to have gotten in a fight.

"You guys look so….unhappy. What's wrong?" she questioned, concerned.

"It's nothing. Let's practice." Soushi urged and took out his script.

"We have to use…our real names for the characters." Riiko realized and swallowed then took a deep breath.

"I know…should we start?" Soushi asked, giving Riiko a reassuring smile.

"It will make the acting easier." Knight told them both and grinned.

_Soushi: Riiko….I love you (look into her eyes and is clutching ring box)  
Riiko (confused): Soushi…I love you too….it's just that…I can't keep doing this…Knight is my boyfriend, I love him too…_

_Soushi (reassuringly): Everything will be fine, being with you is the only thing that makes me happy…I need you._

_Riiko: But Soushi, it isn't that easy for me, what will I tell him…what will I-_

_Soushi: (Suddenly kisses Riiko)  
Riiko: (Cannot resist and returns the passion)_

_Knight (angrily): (Walks into room, freezes) I can't….believe this  
Riiko: (pushes Soushi away and runs towards Knight) Knight! This isn't….Knight…I'm…so sorry…. (Ashamed)_

_Knight: You don't love me…do you? It's only him….the best choice right? (Extremely sad and disappointed in self)_

_Riiko: No! Knight! It isn't like that! I love you!_

_Knight: Then show me… (Grabs Riiko and kisses her)_

_Soushi: (shaking in realization) Riiko, I can never beat him. He's perfect for you…the way you two kiss…I have nothing, I am nothing without you….I hope you two live…happily ever…after (Runs out of room holding a hidden knife)  
Riiko: (runs after Soushi) Soushi!_

_Soushi: (Stops at the sound of his name) you're the only one for me Riiko. If I can't have you, I don't have anything. There's nothing I can do. (Drops ring box) (Turns around and stabs self)_

_Riiko: (rushes to Soushi when he falls over) No! Why…? (Sobbing)_

"That was pretty good for a first try…" Soushi said while grinning. In all practices, until everyone was ready, the kisses would be fake.

"Yeah, it actually wasn't bad, we're pretty good." Riiko laughed, her heart was racing, and the acting was so real, everything that was said.

"Riiko, you were great." Soushi and Knight said in unison, they turned and gave each other a glare.

Clapping was heard and the group turned to see the teacher giving them applause.

"Such heartfelt words, the actions, the emotion, I could feel it. Bravo. I was correct in putting this group together. I look forward to the finished product." She gave her opinion and grinned as she went to check on the other groups.

"We did GREAT! Let's practice again." Riiko insisted. They practiced over and over again, it was near the end of class and it was almost perfect, but they had still never kissed.

Soushi gave Riiko the most heartfelt smile he had once they had finished their last run-through. The beating of her heart was overwhelming as she succumbed to his smile. They kept staring at each other, not realizing that the whole class was focused on them until two hands pushed them away from each other, Knight's.

"Save it for the play." Knight told them coldly, his ring flashed a shade of jealous green as his eyes sharpened into a glare at Soushi. Then he walked out of the drama room and out of the school.

"Jealousy, love, sadness….this is crazy. Tenjou is reacting to situations as a human would…but I never programmed him to have feelings….we put him in the school to see how well he would fit in as a human….but falling for a girl…this is unquestionably a giant development that only he could have….made….." Namikiri trailed off, eyes wide.

He quickly typed in some codes to scan Knight, but his screen was blinking a message in red "Your access to Tenjou had been denied." "I won't let you destroy my feelings for Riiko." Knight told him, walking in the door, a determined look on his face.

"Tenjou…why…?" Namikiri stuttered.

"Riiko is special and that is why I need her." He said and turned around, to leave, "Please don't disturb me anymore. I only want her, I don't want to harm anyone." It was the last that Namikiri would hear of him. Then Knight walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Soushi stepped back and turned away to hide his embarrassment. _How did that happen?_ The bell rang and he was out of the door in a flash, leaving Riiko behind. Slowly, she picked up her books and ran out the door. "Stupid Soushi…." She muttered under her breath as she made her way to math. When she walked in the door, Knight's seat was empty. _Where did he go…?_ She sat down next to Soushi and waited for class to start.

"Hey, forget about what happened in drama." Soushi told her quietly.

"Glad to." She replied without sparing him a glance but really, she was hurt that he would say that.

"Take out your textbooks and go to chapter five…" the teacher told the class.

Riiko started flipping the pages when a note landed squarely in her textbook, she opened it under her desk.

_Soushi did it again….he rigged my locker._

_When I opened it today after drama when I was coming to math…._

_A bucket fell out and inside was hundreds of pieces of paper…_

_They all said…ugly, useless and unwanted._

_It hurts so much…_

_From,_

_Mika_

Her eyes were wide as she read the note and then she turned to Soushi, just to realize that he was reading over her shoulder.

"I didn't do that." He said angrily.

"Why are you reading the notes I get?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Because it was from Mika." He told her, knowing that she would take it the wrong way.

"Just because you're in love with her and you're mad about her breaking up with you, you don't have to be like that." Riiko said coldly.

"WHAT?! Me, in love with HER? HER breaking up with ME?! Are you kidding? IS THAT WHAT SHE TOLD YOU?!" he screamed in the middle of class. Riiko winced, his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Asamoto, is there something you would like to tell the class?" The teacher questioned, irritated at the disturbance.

"No sir." Soushi replied, realizing his own stupidity.

"Yeah, that is what she told me and I sure believe her more than I believe you." Riiko whispered to him, "Now shut up and let me listen to the teacher."

Mika turned to Riiko and smirked while she wasn't looking. After the quick glance she looked back down at her desk and proceeded with writing on small pieces of paper. _Soushi likes her. I'll show her, she better not try to take my man._ The papers all said the same things, "Riiko Izawa sleeps around." "Riiko Izawa is a man stealer." "Riiko Izawa is ugly." When Mika finished writing on the hundreds of papers, she tucked them in a bag, hid them and then turned to give Riiko a smile. "You're my best friend." She mouthed, Riiko grinned at the comment and nodded.

After the most annoying periods of having Soushi trying to convince her that he didn't hurt Mika, Riiko was relieved when the lunch bell rang.

"Riiko, the girls found your gym bag, it was outside in the field. I know you've been missing it since the end of gym, they had gym after us and they said it was out there, you better go get it." Mika informed her and watched as she ran off, after she was out the door she turned to a boy.

"Thank you for taking her gym bag Gangin, let's go on a date tonight." Mika said to a gangly boy. After he had run away in joy, Mika went out into the hallway, it was empty since everyone was either outside or in the cafeteria. Then she took the papers she had made and threw them all down the hallway and satisfied, she went to the cafeteria to join her friends.

"Hey you guys, there are some really bad things outside in the hallway!" Mika called out to the cafeteria. Everyone rushed out just to see paper everywhere the words jumped out at them and the whispers erupted. "Riiko, the new girl?" "Bad start to school" "What a joke."

**SOUSHI POV**

When I got outside into the hallway, there was paper everywhere and Riiko's name jumped out at me across the floor. I picked up some pieces, they read "Riiko Izawa sleeps around" "Riiko Izawa is a man stealer" "Riiko Izawa is ugly." My eyes were wide, I knew who did it, Mika. When I broke up with her, she made a promise to ruin all my chances of being with a girl I liked and that if I liked that girl, that girl's life would be miserable, "She will hate you" Mika had said. When everyone settled down, they made their way back to the cafeteria but I stayed, picking up more papers to throw them away before Riiko could possibly see them.

**RIIKO POV**

My gym bag was in a puddle of mud, under a tree in the field. After quickly brushing the mud off I ran inside to join Mika but instead I saw pieces of paper with my name on them. "Riiko Izawa sleeps around" "Riiko Izawa is a man stealer" "Riiko Izawa is ugly" My hands shook as I held them, my vision blurring with tears. Who would do this? It's only my second day at school. Then I remembered Mika's note, "_A bucket fell out and inside was hundreds of pieces of paper…They all said…ugly, useless and unwanted." _

I saw Soushi picking up the paper in the hallway and immediately stomped up to him. Seeing his face made my heart beat faster but the feeling of a crush and the feeling of rage were mixing together and slowly rage won over.

"You did it didn't you?" I ask him, my fist clenching around the paper.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, shocked.

"You did it to Mika and now you do it to me, very mature." I hissed, glaring at him. My face was hot and the tears ran down my cheeks.

"She's lying to you. I would never do that to her….and definitely not to you." He tried to convince me. My breathing quickened as my anger exploded.

"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING MY BEST FRIEND? THIS IS MY SECOND DAY AT SCHOOL, DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH ALREADY? YOU'RE SUCH A JERK, _I HATE YOU!_" I screamed at him, beating on his chest with my fists. His eyes were wide, his mouth gaping and his breathing was uneasy. While I was rampaging, I saw Knight walk through the door, he ran towards me, seeing my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried as he pushed Soushi away. Then he saw the rumor covered hallway.

"I just…I need…." I stuttered and threw my arms around him, sobbing on his chest. Without any questions asked he returned the embrace and we stood in the hallway, Soushi tried to explain but in the end he gave up and I heard his footsteps fading away.

**MIKA POV**

Riiko walked into the cafeteria when lunch was almost over with Knight by her side, he urged her to sit by us and then made his way to his own table.

"Oh baby, are you okay? I saw them….Soushi is such a jerk. I know they aren't true." I assured her and gave her a hug. It was hilarious, she looked absolutely horrible, her face was all pink.

"Soushi denied it, he said you were lying but I know that he's just lying to me, it's okay." She told me, trying to smile. I comforted her for a bit, but only because it was funny. My next thing that I had in store for her, it would be really nice to see how it would turn out tomorrow. I had no compassion for Riiko, she was just some plain girl but she had Soushi and even Knight falling for her, she should know that I'm the girl every guy falls for. Now she'll learn her lesson. If Soushi didn't like her, maybe I would actually be her friend, but this was her mistake.

**RIIKO POV**

The final bell rang, I was relieved to be away from Soushi, it was almost as if he had bribed everyone to let him sit beside me and it was torture having to listen to him. I grabbed my purse and homework, then I walked out the doors. My neighborhood was relatively nice so I doubted that anything bad could happen to me while walking home but today, it was almost as if someone was following me. Every time I looked back to check, there was no one there but I was especially cautious when I made my way into the back alley. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground and a gag was put into my mouth as I was held down by one person so that someone else could tie my legs and arms.

A van with tinted windows pulled into the alley and the two guys threw me inside and closed the doors. I tried to move but they held me down. I felt the van move for a minute or two and then it stopped, that's when a light turned on and revealed four guys smirking at me. They held up a piece of paper, "Riiko Izawa sleeps around."

"A source told us this rumor is a lie, so we decided that maybe you should try it." They laughed and laid their hands all over me, some on my breasts the others were feeling me everywhere.

I struggled to get away from them, to escape the hold they had on me. It was useless. I couldn't scream, every sound I made was muffled and could barely be heard. I shook my head vigorously as they ripped open my shirt and pulled my skirt off.

"Don't be so opinionated. We can punish you." One of them warned me, holding up a whip. The feeling of their hands, it disgusted me, they were everywhere and in response, I kicked someone's head by moving both my legs. The whip went across my body several times, the pain was unbearable and to add to it, he made a semi deep cut on my stomach and a small one on my throat with a knife. My eyes widened as they proceeded to my underwear and the pain overwhelmed me, I was going to lose my virginity, tied up inside a van. Suddenly a thumping was heard outside of the van.

**SOUSHI POV**

After school I had run after Riiko, I needed to explain the misunderstandings. I didn't want her to run away so I hid every time she looked back but I noticed two guys hiding in the same way as me. Then they attacked her, gagging and tying her up, she was thrown into a van. As it drove away I followed behind, watching it turn so that I could run and catch up without the driver knowing that I was there. Luckily, it stopped after about one minute of running, in one of the drive ways in the back alley. I heard movement, the shuffling of bodies then I crouched down right next to the door and heard faint muffled screams. They were going to rape her, I had to stop this. Impulsively, I started beating against the locked van door and I heard silence on the other side. They weren't going to open it.

I ran around and found a two by four and started trying to beat down the door, I was making small dents and continued, I knew what I was about to face. The door opened, five angry guys were surrounding an almost fully naked girl, bleeding and somewhat injured. Then I took a deep breath.

"The hell is your problem? Are we messing with your little girlfriend?" they laughed and the first one lunged out at me, prepared for an easy fight.

"Well, not girlfriend but I do like her." I told him and gave Riiko a small smile before dodging the first kick. I threw some snaps at him, they hit him square in the face, he winced but kept coming at me with slow punches while I kept jabbing. I got a bit careless and he managed to land a hard punch in my face, I heard Riiko's muffled scream as I crashed to the ground from the impact, but a glimpse at her face helped me up. I returned every one of his punches with an unexpected move and managed to kick him in the head, he landed on the ground, out cold. Then the other four started coming towards me.

**KNIGHT POV**

Soushi had ran off, my mood indicator ring had flashed a black for sadness. When I saw him following Riiko, it was turning from black to brown, the color of worry. At once, I knew something was not right. I followed after Soushi, seeing the unknown men gag and handle Riiko like a package.

Now Soushi was in a fight and Riiko was lying in the van, unguarded and nearly naked and seemingly injured. I ran towards the four guys, ready to attack. "Take her." I whispered to Soushi as I ran past and unleashed my skills on the cocky bastards. Kicks and punches were flying everywhere as I activated my fighting programming to attack and defend. I was satisfied when Soushi took Riiko and started running. The guys didn't notice the disappearance of their target as we kept fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

**RIIKO POV**

I was more than relieved when Soushi picked me up in a princess lift and ran, he had a scratch on his face, bleeding from the nail of the one he had fought and even though his hands were in the most unsuitable places, I didn't quite mind as much as I had before in the van. When he held me, the pain didn't seem to hurt me as much. After he removed my gag he never looked down at me, he was simply blushing. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, not recognizing the way he was running.

"My house."

"Why?"

"Are _your_ parents home?"

"Yeah…"

"Exactly."

I understood, if he brought me home, either way if I walked in alone or he carried me, we would be questioned as to why I looked the way I did, tied with ropes, ripped clothes, whip marks, practically naked. Soushi hugged my front to his body so that no one else would have to see what was there, Even though the blood from one of my wounds was dirtying up his A&F polo. _"Well, not girlfriend but I do like her."_The words replayed in my mind. _I do like her, I do like her, I do like her._ Could it be true? I stared up at his face, my heart was racing and I was sure that he could hear it, maybe even feel it, with that, I forgot about the rumors today, I didn't think he could've been the one now.

"We're almost there." He told me, the whole time we were in an alley where no one could see us. If he took the same alley way then it must mean that he lives somewhat close to me.

Knight had come in at the last moment, his fighting was amazing, he moved so fast that you couldn't see what he did but the guys were hit nevertheless. It was almost as if he were…robotic. Soushi and Knight came to save me….but why Knight? Before I could finish my thoughts, Soushi pushed open a door and ran upstairs, he lay me down on his bed and turned away, his face flushed a dark red. I quickly sat up and laid back down again immediately, my stomach was killing me. The bleeding had stopped but it still hurt, a lot. My whole body hurt, from being tackled to the ground, thrown into the van and cut randomly, it was torture.

"I should cut those for you." Soushi said shyly, he took a peek-a-boo knife and put some out, then he started to cut the ropes that bound my limbs together.

"I can't believe they did this to you." He went on and then started babbling mindlessly. "I mean who ties ropes this tight, that van was an ugly color…they-they…um…splinters hurt…that guy had s-sharp nails and well.." he stuttered as he nervously kept sawing away at the ropes.

"Why are you so…nervous?" I asked him, curious for his answer.

"You're lying on my bed, nearly nude. I'm cutting bondage style tied ropes off of you. When I look at you, my face feels like it's burning off and thinking about everything that happened back there is making me wonder what happened. I also said something, I don't know if you heard it…" he explained.

"They tried to rape me and they almost did. Since I refused them, one guy whipped and cut me. You came when I thought I would lose my virginity in a dirty van to a bunch of strangers and you said something I heard perfectly clear. I…never mind." I told him, embarrassed.

I felt the ropes loosening and my arms were free, then he started on the legs. Soon they were unbound too. He went into his drawer and threw a t-shirt and shorts at me.

"Those are my smallest. Make it work." He said, "I'll go get the disinfectant and some gauze….."

After fixing up my injuries, Soushi let me take a shower in his bathroom. It was painful but at least I didn't feel disgusting anymore. His smallest clothes were still baggy on me. Then when he thought I was good enough to go home, he drove me back.

"If a guy liked you and would do anything for you but he isn't sure if you like him, would you still go out with him?" Soushi asked when we were in front of my house.

"If he were nice enough and not trying to play me but he actually liked me, then yeah." I replied, blushing.

"Then let's go out." He said, smiling.

"Your question was if you weren't sure that she liked you, not if she did like you." I replied, I had wanted to admit it but I wasn't sure yet, until now.

Soushi turned to me, his eyes focused on me, he gave me a smile, the one that made my heart melt.

"Even more reason to ask…" he trailed off and leaned towards me as I returned the action. Our lips were almost touching when I heard my name.

"Riiko!" Knight yelled as he ran towards me. My eyes widened and I practically jumped out of the car.

"Bye! I'll see you two tomorrow." I yelled and ran into the house in embarrassment.

**SOUSHI POV**

"Why did you come, you totally ruined it!" I scolded Knight.

"I just want to tell her that everything would be okay." He said, "But now I'm glad I interrupted."

"Whatever man." I said to him, rolling my eyes, "Let's go hang at my house."

Knight got in my car and we went back. I didn't want a girl to ruin our friendship, no matter how much I liked her.

**MIKA POV**

"WHAT?! You guys didn't do it? You were supposed to……ARGHHH!" I screamed in rage. I had ordered them to rape Riiko but they didn't finish the job.

"We tried but these two guys came…and they took her and fought us." The guys cowered at my feet.

"That's weak. Who came? It better be a magician if two can beat five!" I yelled.

"Well, this one guy said he liked her and he had brown hair and brown eyes…pretty good looking and then there was another guy who seemed to working together with the first guy…blond hair, blue eyes, tall and gorgeous….the blond one was crazy, he could FIGHT!" they explained.

"Whatever." I hissed and gave them a death glare. Getting the message, they ran out of the parking lot. Drastic changes would have to be made, Riiko could not win.


	5. Chapter 5

RIIKO POV

**RIIKO POV**

When I walked into the house my parents greeted me immediately, their questioning stares pierced through me. My mom had seen my outfit this morning and it was definitely not this.

"I borrowed some clothes from a guy, water fight after school." I said quickly, knowing that I was very bad at lying.

"We saw you kiss him, who was that boy and who was the other boy that got in his car afterwards?" my mom demanded answer, a serious look in her eyes.

"I didn't kiss Soushi…Knight called my name before we did…so I went inside. They're my friends." I told them, it was the truth. They gave me a look then migrated back to their original positions, mom at the computer and dad in the living room.

My alarm clock rang and I practically jumped out of bed, I couldn't sleep the night before, the excitement of yesterday had overwhelmed me. My stomach still hurt whenever I moved but the pain was slowly fading. The whip marks weren't on my arms, meaning I could still wear tank tops. I pulled on a red halter top and a black skirt. When I finished my morning routine and started walking out the door, Knight was out on the sidewalk.

"Knight? What are you doing here?" I asked him, running up to him.

"I wanted to wait for you, let's go to school together." He offered, he looked so sincere and friendly, I couldn't refuse him.

"Okay, then let's go." I started walking the way I usually go to school.

"Well actually, I was thinking…maybe a Vespa? I rode it here and I have two helmets." He grinned, running over to the silver vespa I hadn't even noticed and grabbing another helmet. He handed it to me and motioned for me to follow.

Cautiously, I got onto the backseat of the scooter and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned the handle and we sped off, it was exhilarating to ride with him. The strange thing was that he actually came to pick me up, I didn't know that he actually cared about me that much to bother, in a minute or two we were already at the school. I saw Soushi, he started coming towards us but then he suddenly turned away and went into the school. I gave Knight his helmet back and went in to the school after Soushi, when I couldn't find him I started walking to my locker when Soushi ran up to me, strangely, his fan girls hadn't been following him much lately.

"Hey"

"Um…hey what's up?"

"Look, about yesterday…"

"We don't have to talk about that right now…"

"I'm serious about it."

"What? You can't be serious, I saw you on my first day here, you're a total player, you can't seriously like me, right?"

"Well….I do and…it's kinda killing me that you aren't taking me seriously."

"I am….now."

"I want you to go to the prom with me."

"Third day since you've met me, today….it just isn't normal…"

"I really like you, why can't you see that?"

"We're in the middle of a hallway…"

"I don't care, I like you Riiko, I like you."

"RIIKO!" Knight called once he got in the door, he ran up to us, I was always happy to see him, he was such a nice and friendly guy….but then again…so was Soushi, when he tried.

"Hi Knight!" I greeted him, a smile on my face.

"We're going to be late for drama." Soushi pointed out, disappointed that he hadn't been able to talk to me longer.

"So Riiko, how did you like the ride this morning?" Knight asked me, flashing a grin at me.

"It was awesome, where did you get your Vespa?" I asked, indulged in the topic.

"Well, it was imported from Italy…but you seem to really like it. You can have it if you want." He offered, shrugging it off.

"Are you serious? I can have your Vespa?" I screeched in joy, on the verge of dancing in the hallway, my eyes were wide, twinkling with happiness.

"Anything for you." He said, brushing his hand against my cheek, the action sent tingles down my spine and made me blush. My heart started speeding up when I remembered the soft way his fingers brushed my cheek. Apparently, Soushi saw my blush and wasn't very happy about he, he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the drama room, almost the same thing he did yesterday.

"ALRIGHT. PRACTICE!" The teacher yelled when class started.

Our group came together and we once again started practicing but it was harder for me, because the script was starting to get embarrassing….

_Soushi: Riiko….I love you (look into her eyes and is clutching ring box)_

_Riiko (confused): Soushi…I love you too….it's just that…I can't keep doing this…Knight is my boyfriend, I love him too…_

_Soushi (reassuringly): Everything will be fine, being with you is the only thing that makes me happy…I need you._

_Riiko: But Soushi, it isn't that easy for me, what will I tell him…what will I-_

_Soushi: (Suddenly kisses Riiko)  
Riiko: (Cannot resist and returns the passion)_

_Knight (angrily): (Walks into room, freezes) I can't….believe this  
Riiko: (pushes Soushi away and runs towards Knight) Knight! This isn't….Knight…I'm…so sorry…. (Ashamed)_

_Knight: You don't love me…do you? It's only him….the best choice right? (Extremely sad and disappointed in self)_

_Riiko: No! Knight! It isn't like that! I love you!_

_Knight: Then show me… (Grabs Riiko and kisses her)_

_Soushi: (shaking in realization) Riiko, I can never beat him. He's perfect for you…the way you two kiss…I have nothing, I am nothing without you….I hope you two live…happily ever…after (Runs out of room holding a hidden knife)  
Riiko: (runs after Soushi) Soushi!_

_Soushi: (Stops at the sound of his name) you're the only one for me Riiko. If I can't have you, I don't have anything. There's nothing I can do. (Drops ring box) (Turns around and stabs self)_ _Riiko: (rushes to Soushi when he falls over) No! Why…? (Sobbing)_

I was flustered, blushing and stuttering. Knight and Soushi both gave me sympathetic smirks and pushed me to my position.

"Sorry Riiko, but we have to keep doing this. You might be nearly dead at the end of class, but you moved to a performing arts school….so let's get going." Soushi told me, sighing, he was also a bit flustered and blushing. Knight didn't say anything, but like Soushi and I, he was also blushing. After the reminder, we went back to practicing and I thought that I probably would die soon.

**KNIGHT POV**

Practice had Riiko going crazy. I knew that she liked Soushi, they had almost kissed, voluntarily in his car yesterday. After drama class ended, I was walking down the hall to my next class when I saw a familiar face, Namikiri's. He motioned for me to join him behind an open door, he led me outside where he started talking immediately.

"Knight, we have to talk." He was breathing heavily, almost as if he had just run a marathon.

"What is it?" I questioned, checking the time, three minutes until class.

"You have to come with me, we have to fix you. Your feelings are out of control, you got into a fight yesterday…come on." He urged, impatient.

"I told you not to bother me anymore." I replied coldly, retreating to the school.

"I created you." He reminded me, making me stop for a short while.

"I don't care if you created me. You will restart me and erase my memories of Riiko. If you erase me, I cannot protect her, I cannot be with her and I will lose her to Soushi. There is no way that I will let that happen." I told him, glaring at him, he didn't understand.

"You will only be hurt by her, a human can never fall for a robot." He said, his voice was hard.

"If it is what she wants, she can hurt me every second of the day, still I want her in my life, no matter what it is that happens." I was telling him the truth. Though my body had been damaged during yesterday's events, I would not let him fix me because there was risk, risk that he would erase my memory.

"Then I have no choice." He said quietly and spun on his heel, "Good day Knight."

**NAMIKIRI POV**

"Knight will not let me fix him. We must take drastic measures. It seems that the only way we can get Knight, is if Riiko commands him to come to us. To do this, we have to capture her." I told my plan to the rest of the company.

"That is a grand idea, we will kidnap her, tonight." The boss agreed.

**RIIKO POV**

As I walked home, I was unusually happy. I had spent the day with Soushi and though most of the girls glared at me, including Mika, it suddenly seemed unimportant that they hated me, Soushi liked me. I would absolutely apologize to Mika tomorrow for doing this. But for now, I didn't want it to be ruined.

Soushi and I had gone to a few places after school and he had offered me a ride home but I just told him to drop me off at the school, I would just walk home. The sky was mostly dark now so I didn't take any chances with the alley, and instead walked the sidewalk, the long way home. Suddenly, a hand was on my mouth and a strange powder put under my nose, with one accidental sniff, everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a dark room, apparently a very small one. A light turned on and a somewhat familiar face was revealed. I tried to remember who it was and then I realized that it was the strange man peeking around at school today, I had seen him behind a door and Knight went to greet him, they weren't very secretive. After, Knight had come to class, angry.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I was shocked at my voice, it cracked and was bit raspy, then I noticed that my throat was considerably dry. The man I faintly remembered handed me a bottle of water, waiting for me to take a sip. I slowly took off the cap and sipped at the cool water, it felt wonderful, the moisture down my "desert throat".

"We want Knight." The familiar man informed me very briefly.

"Then take him, why do you have me?" I asked, confused.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I am Namikiri. We cannot take him and you are the only one who can bring him to us." He explained just confusing me more.

"Okay Namikiri, but why do you want him? Knight is my friend, I need to know your motives….and I don't understand how I am the only one…." I trailed off, trying to sound brave.

"You must not tell anyone of this secret. Knight is an advanced robot made to test technology, to seem like a human and fit in with them. Lately, since he met you, he has been acting strangely. He won't listen to me, his own creator. It appears that he has….developed human feelings, for you in particular. You see, Knight was only designed to appear human and exert the same feelings that a human would in normal situations but love was not installed. He…he closed off his program so that I cannot access it, he said that he wants to protect you and that I will only erase his precious memories. The only one who can control him now is the one he loves, you." He finished explaining, the silence that followed was deafening as I received all this information.

"That's impossible…a robot….a robot cannot feel….Knight can't be…he is so human….but…yesterday….the fight…." I realized on my own, no wonder he could fight with such expertise, he was programmed to have superhuman abilities in certain things like fighting and such. My eyes went wide as I remembered, Knight suddenly seemed more and more robotic to me.

"If you will not return him to us, we will have to take extreme measures Riiko." Namikiri said, his eyes conveying the truth to me.

"What will you do….if you get him back…?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"He is rebellious, he can be dangerous. We would of course…destroy his very existence."

"Then you do not have my approval."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been updating for so long

Sorry I haven't been updating for so long.

Chapter 6:

"Do you realize what you have just gotten yourself into?" Namikiri questioned me, his eyes wide.

"Knight might not be my closest friend but since I've been at my new school, he's been by my side as my friend and I can't let you hurt him because he isn't exactly what you wanted him to be." I told him though gritted teeth.

"You're just endangering your own life. We will stop at nothing to obtain him." Namikiri yelled while he shook me by the shoulders.

"Then so be it…I'm loyal to my friends." I replied, sighing.

"It's your choice…." He whispered as he opened the door for me to escape but once I got up, two men held me back, a knife to my throat.

"Watch your back." They hissed and pushed me out the door.

I shakily walked out of the building. What lengths would these people go to, to get Knight and what would I have to prepare for? I tried to grasp the phone in my pocket, my hand was shaking crazily, and the fear had gotten to me. When I had finally managed to hold it properly, I slowly dialed Soshi's number.

"Hello?" A familiar female voice answered.

"I think I have the wrong number."

"Are you looking for Soshi….Riiko?"

"Actually yes I am…..Mi-Mika?"

"He isn't available at the moment." Mika replied, "Shut up!" a hushed whisper was heard along with something that sounded like a kick.

"What's happening? Where is he?" I demanded an answer, panicked.

"He's having….fun. Maybe you would like to join in? We're at his house." She told me, snickering.

"M-mi-mika….what exactly are you doing?"

"Find out for yourself you lazy bitch." She hissed and hung up.

As soon as I heard the click of a hang up, I started running towards the familiar alley. Namikiri hadn't brought me far from home. When I was halfway to Soshi's house, I saw a very familiar lean figure, her long hair blowing in the wind surrounded by bulkier figures, men.

"I'll save you the trouble of running further." She whispered into my ear as one of her many men scooped me up roughly. They ran faster until we reached the back door of Soshi's house. Mika opened the door, impatiently, as if she couldn't wait for something. The man threw me onto the floor next to a half-naked, gagged and bloody Soshi.

"SOSHI!" I yelled as I landed with a thud.

"Let the games begin." Mika ordered, her usually kind face twisted into a mix of anger and enjoyment. Soshi glanced at me with wide eyes and started shaking his head frantically.

"MMGO!" He screamed, the word was muffled.

"You aren't supposed to talk." Mika hissed and kicked him in the stomach.

"Mika! What the HELL are you doing?" I yelled at her, who did she think she was, doing this kind of stuff.

"I'm winning because you forced me to take drastic measures when I lost to you….Dammit Riiko. You've been at school for a whopping three days…and already you have a gorgeous Knight falling all over you. You're a fucking idiot. Can't you see that I still like Soshi? You're just taking him from me….I hope he hurts you like everyone else…." She screamed at me, sobbing.

"Mika….I never tried to beat you at anything. You told me that you hated Soshi…that he was a jerk….I never knew….I just…..I'm sorry. I don't try to have people…" I tried to explain.

"I don't care about what you have to say. I take revenge on people who hurt me. Soshi dumped me, so I'm keeping my promise of avenging my broken heart, and YOU, you're going to regret ever hurting me Riiko Izawa. You're going to regret that you exist." She threatened and started motioning to her men. They came towards me, faces emotionless. I tried to crawl away but they were too fast. I was held down and gagged. Then I recognized them, their unique ways of tying my arms and legs, it was the guys that tried to rape me. I turned to Mika in realization.

"I ordered them to rape you but they failed. You have Soshi and Knight on your side….I can't forgive you for that." She admitted, angrily. Anger erupted inside me like a volcano, how could she? I had trusted her and she had ordered a bunch of guys to take my virginity.

"You can be angry with me. I never considered you as my friend in the first place." She laughed and waved her hand. Her minions started beating on me. Their fists collided with my body, the pain was unbearable and I wanted to scream but the fear blocked the sound. Was she trying to kill me…?

"You know….Riiko I never thought you would be the type for guys as hot as Knight and Soshi. The fact that they love some ugly, plain girl with a practically flat chest just makes me laugh. Go burn in hell you ugly bitch, I won't care if you die." She informed me, laughing hysterically.

I was starting to see red, the pain was numbing and all I could wait for was death. Then I felt less hands on me and heard Soshi's familiar voice.

"Get off her!" he yelled.

"Mika, you bitch, I knew I should've never dated you….and I don't know who would ever want to." He screamed at her through gritted teeth. I heard a loud thud on the ground, something had landed beside me. I tried to open my eyes but instead, I fell into the darkness.

My vision was fuzzy when I awoke, once I tried to move, pain erupted throughout my body, my arm throbbed and I cried out in agony. My vision became clear when I blinked multiple times and I saw Knight looming over me, a concerned look on his face.

"Knight…?" I whispered, it hurt to talk.

"Don't move, you're really badly injured." He commanded.

"Where…am I?" I asked, wincing.

"I brought you and Soshi to the nearest hospital….I found you and him on the ground, badly injured in his house, blood was everywhere. Those guys ran off after I took care of them…they had to rush you two to the emergency room. I thought you might've been in a coma, this is the first time you've woken up in a week. Soshi might be worse, from what I saw…lots of his bones are broken and he's in an even deeper sleep than you were. The doctors say he'll be in a coma….they can't help him…in his condition….they say he might not make it to senior year." Knight informed me, reluctantly, like he didn't want me to know.

"Soshi is in a coma?" I asked quietly. Knight told me to open my mouth, he poured water in.

"Yeah….they think so. He hasn't shown any signs that he might wake up soon." He told me.

"Knight….are you…a robot?" I asked him, talking was much easier now that I had gotten some moisture in my mouth.

"Yes." He told me hesitantly, looking away.

"Namikiri told me everything."

"Namikiri doesn't know anything."

"He said that you need to be fixed. Then he told me that you probably wouldn't go get fixed unless I told you to….because….you….love me?"

"He knows that much."

"It wasn't programmed for you to fall in love."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"You're different than the other girls. When I see you, I feel happy. Everything you do makes my heart beat faster. I've never felt happy for the time that I've been manufactured. I was just programmed to be a human, but to not feel or act out of what I was told to be. When I met you, that changed, that is why I do not want to let go of you and will protect you no matter what. You are the only one that can make me happy, Riiko, you are my happiness. I won't let him take you away from me." He explained, his words were heartfelt and the depth of them, they melted my heart.

A blush invaded my cheeks as a smile spread across my lips, his words made my breath stop and my heart race so fast it could barely be heard. When he stared into my eyes, everything suddenly felt right and for that moment I forgot about my pain and Soshi. His perfect lips pulled into a smile as he moved towards me, his lips gently caressed mine, the kiss was the cure from my pain. As he kissed me, emotion ran over me like a river. After those few seconds of bliss, he moved away, still smiling.

"Do you feel the same way?" he asked curiously. Then I snapped back to reality, the pain, Soshi, the coma.

"I don't know. To be honest….I like you and Soshi. That reminds me…how did he fall into the coma?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Just like me, he wanted to protect you but he was already weak from previous abuse…and the strength it took to escape the ropes, the gag, he drained himself of energy. Then he threw himself into the fight to save you from death….but they beat him easily and threw him down. When he fell, he hit his head, so his memory might be….damaged. Then I came in and saved you both from those vile guys." He explained to me, sighing. My face felt warm, something was trickling down, they were my tears.

"He didn't have to do that….he could've just let me die…" I whispered, my voice cracking as I broke down, sobbing.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry, it's kinda short ( )

**KNIGHT POV**

"Look, Riiko….you'll be out in a few days but you'll probably have a cast and a slight limp." I told her, trying to take the subject off Soshi.

"Alright….but what about Soshi? I want to see him…." She trailed off, no luck in the topic change, it seemed that she had already forgotten the kiss.

"You can't see him right now, don't you remember how much it hurt when you tried to get up? Just rest Riiko…I'll be by your side when you need me." I reassured her, putting on my smile. She hesitantly smiled back and closed her eyes.

"Knight….I can't sleep." She whispered to me.

"No, really? I wonder why?" I asked, laughing and got up to get out of her room and check on Soshi.

"I'll….tell you when I make a decision about you know….Soshi and you…" she told me when I was half out of the door, I turned my head and grinned, nodding.

**MIKA POV**

Ice is fucking FREEZING! That stupid Soshi decided to push me and my leg hit the sharp corner of his coffee table. Now it's swelling and it really hurts. My maid decided to get me a little packet of ice, smart idea, now I'm frickin' freezing.

"Get them in here." I demanded, on the verge of an angry rampage.

"Y-ye-yes Master Mika….." they greeted me, stuttering and bowing down. Absolutely pathetic.

"The first time you failed because Knight was there….and guess what, you failed this time too. Knight was also there. Why are you guys so USELESS?" I screamed, exasperated. They shook in fear and started trying to crawl away.

"I want to win…" I whispered in a quiet, dangerous voice dripping with sweetness.

"Yes….Master Mika." They replied and nodded.

"Once they're out of the hospital, we go again, got it?" I yelled at them. They nodded quickly and scurried away.

**RIIKO POV**

Knight had left the room and I was bored, uncomfortable and in pain, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, a knock was heard at my window and my eyes went wide as I saw Namikiri's grinning face in the hospital window.

"Oh…my….god…."

"Hey Riiko" he greeted me, seemingly happy. Somehow he had managed to bust open the window and jump in.

"What the hell are you doing here? If you're trying to kill me, half of your job is done."

"I came to collect Knight from you."

"I told you I wasn't approving of this plan."

"You don't have to silly, if you don't pay for him then you're giving him back."

"Say WHAT?!"

"Knight is a robot, therefore he is just like an appliance and if you don't want us to take him back, then keep him but you have to pay for him."

"I'm not quite following along."

"Appliances cost money to use and in Knight's case, he costs money to maintain and keep. 920,000 will work." My eyes were wide with surprise and I couldn't speak, 920,000?! Was he playing a joke on me or something?

"I'm sure Knight isn't worth…..920,000…."

"No, he's worth more, you're actually getting a discount."

"I am NOT paying that."

"Then tell Knight to come back."

"What will you do if I don't?"

"Well you'll find out then, won't you?" he asked while brushing my cheek with his hand. "We'll meet again Riiko."

The shock of Namikiri appearing wore off, making me tired. I tried to stay awake but in the end, I just drifted off to sleep, once again.

ONE WEEK LATER

Knight helped me out of my bed, some of the pain had subsided. My arm still hurt like hell but it had been put in a cast. Finally, I could leave the hospital now. The first thing I wanted to do was go see Soshi but I wobbled a bit when I walked, it had been at least two weeks since I had last walked so I had kind of forgotten how to, temporarily.

After a short argument, Knight agreed to bring me to Soshi.

"We have to go to school right after though, alright?" he asked, sighing. We went into Soshi's room, he was lying in his bed, showing no signs of movement or awakening. His face was pale and scratched up, he had gauze on his head, wrapped around to apply pressure to the bleeding. He still looked handsome even though he was in a nearly dead state. Wires were all over his body and the sight of him was stirring up tears. Knight was holding me up because I might've collapsed if he hadn't been.

"Riiko, we have to go…" he whispered and started dragging me out of the room.

"Soshi…." I whispered, tears falling to the ground. Knight finally got sick of dragging me around and carefully put me into a princess lift.

When we got into the school, the halls were buzzing with voices. Then they saw us, everything was silent. Whispers were heard as we just stood there. Mika turned the corner and was facing us directly.

"Welcome back." She said sweetly, her smile was sickening, in her hand was what seemed to be a tape. Walking through the halls was immensely awkward because everyone was just staring at us and talking about us. When we got to drama class even Tanaka sensei wouldn't look at us directly. The bell rang and the static from the television in the corner was heard, then a video of what seemed to be Soshi's house flashed on the screen. My eyes went wide when I realized what this tape was of. It seemed slightly altered though because Mika's rude comments were nowhere to be heard throughout the video. Her voice had been cut out and her presence not filmed.

The video went through everything, the stripping, tying and beating of Soshi. Then an unfamiliar voice was heard in the film.

"This is what Riiko has gotten you into." They had changed Mika's voice so that it would sound like a man's.

I saw myself being thrown on the ground and tied as well. The beating had actually been unusually brutal, it made me want to stop watching but my head wouldn't turn away, even though some of the video was a lie, not including Mika at all, the mastermind of the plan. Then I finally knew what had really happened when the guys were beating on me. On the tape, it showed that Soshi had been cutting his ropes with the undiscovered Swiss army knife from his back pocket. When he had finally cut through, he had stood up and started frantically punching the guys who were beating on me, taking them on for me. Then the worst scene of all played, Soshi being punched in the face and falling down beside me, his head bounced on the floor from the impact and the video ended.

Tears were trickling down my cheeks, I couldn't believe what he had done for me. He had really meant it when he said he would do anything for me….but I don't know why. I'm not that special, why did he risk himself? Knight sighed and put me down in a chair. The class was silent and then Mika's voice was heard throughout the school.

"The reason why Asamoto Soshi is now in a coma and may not survive is because of Izawa Riiko, our newest student which transferred here at the start of this month as you have all just witnessed. The prom tomorrow will of course be a get well dance for Soshi and a confrontation for Ms. Riiko. Thank you for your time."

I was shocked and my mouth was gaping. I felt the glares of everyone in the classroom, all focused on me. "She might've been the one to kill him." "Don't become friends with her, she might kill you too." "She isn't a very good friend." "Who does she think she is?" the whispers, I heard them all. Mika pranced into the room at that moment, giving me a smirk. "Your life is over. I win." She mouthed.


	8. Chapter 8

No one would talk to me. No one came near me. It was as though I were a bomb, ticking away. Why was I even here? Prom? What a joke. How did I even have the guts to show up after the video, after Mika? The piercing stares of everyone made it clear that they were wondering the exact same thing. Then I saw her standing in the middle with her silver four-inch high heels and short, strapless sequined dress. Normally, someone would have looked like a disco ball in the outfit but unfortunately Mika still looked gorgeous. It was like she was looming over me, purposely making me feel smaller and smaller until I had shrunk into nothing.

"So you came." Everyone went silent at the sound of her sweet, melodic voice. It held no trace of the twisted anger that still rung in my ears. How did she manage to put on such a flawless mask?

"Did you think that I wouldn't just because you're a bitch?" I asked defiantly. A few giggles erupted throughout the gym and stopped abruptly as Mika turned around.

"Actually, as the idiot you seem to be, I did think you would come. That's why I had this prepared for you!" She exclaimed happily as she pushed me down onto the floor. I closed my eyes as I got soaked in white glue. I heard her laugh being drowned out by the ruffle of paper. Irritated, I wiped the glue from my face and looked down only to see pieces of paper covering my whole body. They all said, "I am a slut." "I am a bitch." "Pity me."

"Isn't your pauper dress so much prettier now? I think it really reflects how beautiful you are." She hissed, suddenly she wasn't as beautiful as everyone thought her to be. The hate in her eyes brought out her worst. Slowly, I peeled a "Pity me." Off of me and stuck it onto Mika.

"I think you need this more than me if this is what you do to make yourself feel better." I sighed before getting up and starting to walk out of the gym doors. Maybe I would go visit Soshi.

"At least she wasn't the one who might have killed Soshi!" Someone screamed from the back, and little did they know, she was.

**NIGHT POV**

I arrived at the school just to see Riiko running out, covered in paper and glue. What had just happened at prom? Why wasn't I there to help her?

"Riiko! What happened?" She looked over at me, distressed.

"Mika planned for me to go so she could do this to me, could you please take me home?" I could hear the unsteadiness in her voice, she had been crying. Did Mika really have no mercy? Riiko's arm was still broken!

"Get on my back." I told her, helping her on before walking back to her house. Riiko was silent on the way back; all I could hear was her sniffles. She was not usually like this. Finally, we arrived at Riiko's house. Quietly, she got off.

"I got your suit dirty...you should come in and I'll clean it off for you..." She trailed off, looking absolutely drained. I nodded as she opened her front door. Riiko went upstairs and had a shower, while I waited I cleaned off my suit myself. I wanted to tell her that it didn't matter, that a suit was nothing compared to what she meant to me, but it wasn't the right time. She was already so confused. I heard her footsteps and looked up immediately.

"Riiko! Are you okay? Do you need to talk? Mika is such a horrible person!" I couldn't stop talking. Her face was puffed up and she was still crying.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just...Night, could you do me a favour?" She asked me quietly, biting her lip.

"Of course, what is it?" I asked in anticipation.

"Take me to see Soshi." Her voice got slightly stronger as she spoke his name. I had no place in her heart yet, but I knew that I had to keep trying.

"Alright, but the visiting hours are almost over." I told her, letting her get on my back again before I ran to the hospital.

**MIKA POV**

She left. Just like that, she left. Pathetically, she tried to stick a "pity me" on my beautiful dress. Who does she think she is? But I guess she is right about one thing, seeing her like this makes me feel a whole lot better. Night came in and swept her away. I hate that. I hate how an ugly girl like her gets the two hottest guys in school. I hate how she can just waltz in the last month of school and suddenly have them at her heels!

I win. I always win. There is no doubt about it. For a second, I actually let that bitch get to me. _"I think you need this more than me if this is what you do to make yourself feel better." _Her words were in my head for a while. She's wrong though, right? Just because I hurt people who don't deserve to get as much attention as I do...it doesn't make me pitiful, does it? I mean if anything, it just makes it so they know their place. It's my job here. Not pitiful. No, definitely not pitiful at all.

"Where are my damn cocktail shrimp?" I yelled, irritated. I told some guy to get them for me awhile ago and yet, I'm still not eating them. The ugly little sucker is handing them to me now, thank goodness. Sometimes I wish I had better people to reign over. Like Night. Yummy Night. How could he ever choose Riiko over me, I don't know. I will get him though. Soshi might just be a lost cause. Night on the other hand, I want him, I want him badly.

**RIIKO POV**

His heartbeat is steady. His breathing is fine. Maybe I can finally rest, knowing that he's not in his near death state anymore. He's definitely looking healthier. What if he never wakes up though? He's in such a deep coma, I wonder if he can even hear me. I want to say something to him, just anything. He can't hear the truth though, what if that makes him feel even worse? I bet he can hear me...I know he can.

"Hey, Soshi. Tonight was prom, I know you probably would've liked it, seeing all the pretty girls? Mika looked like a big disco ball if that makes you feel better. It was a...great night. I definitely had a lot of fun. Night and I danced the whole time and everyone totally forgot about the papers in the hallway and crap. I miss you, we miss you. Wake up soon, okay?" I smiled, hoping it sounded real enough that he could have believed it. I wanted Soshi to think that everything was fine, he didn't need any kind of stress, even when in a coma like that. Things weren't really that bad anyway, I guess it wasn't really lying.

"Why did you say that?" Night gave me a serious look as I walked out of the hospital room.

"So he's satisfied and happy." I answered, hoping no more questions were asked.

"Really? Cause no matter what you say trying to make it all seem okay, he would know that you were lying. Tonight was a nightmare for you, even if you won't admit it. Look, I know you don't have the same feelings for me as you do for Soshi, but you should know that I care about and know you. You should know that I'm here for you right now. That if you need me, I'll be there any way you want me to be." Night told me, staring deeply into my eyes. Suddenly, he seemed totally human. There was seemingly no more trace of a machine anywhere inside him. Unknowingly, I inched closer to him and before I knew it, my lips were brushing against his. He returned my kiss gently. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as we stood in the dimly lit hallway. What was I doing? My boyfriend was in a coma and I was kissing a robot. No way in hell could I fall for a machine. My eyes went wide as I saw Namikiri's face slowly come between mine and Night's.

"I'm guessing you really like this appliance, Ms. Izawa!" Namikiri cried excitedly.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to not bother me?" Night asked, irritation in his voice.

"Oh of course, but now she knows about you and insists that you let me repair you and help you out!" A silly grin spread across his face.

"Do you want to purchase Night?" Namikiri asked me, jumping up and down, holding a contract in his hands.

"B-b-b-bu-but I don't have that much money..." I stammered, freaked out by his sudden appearance.

"It's okay! You can pay the total for as many years as needed!" He thrust the contract in my face eagerly.

"Um...I guess...I...sure?" I asked, confused as I signed the contract.

"Okay, well if Night has any problems, just call me. Thank you for your business Riiko!" Namikiri smiled and walked down the hall, towards the exit.

**NO POV**

Riiko waved goodbye to Night before running into her house. She smiled in excitement. _Wow, what just happened? Did I really just buy Night? _Her happiness was short-lived. Once she walked in the front door she saw Mika sitting opposite of her parents on the loveseat. Riiko froze in dread.

"Oh hello Riiko, nice of you to join us. Mika was just sharing some interesting stories with us." They nodded appreciatively at Mika.

"What kind of stories?" Riiko asked cautiously, still standing in the doorway.

"Oh come sit down first! You never told us you made such a pleasant friend at school." Her parents said hurriedly. Riiko eyed a few pieces of luggage next to stairs before sitting down next to Mika.

"So what is this about?" Riiko asked wearily. Mika turned to her and gave her a gigantic fake smile. It was obvious that she had thought of something to make Riiko's life even worse.

"Mika was just telling us about how you became her friend when no one else was. How you reached out to try and help her when no one else could and how much you love her. Well Mika is in trouble right now and came over, she wants to know if she can stay with us for a few weeks. Her parents are in a fight and have kicked her out of the house in an attempt to sort things out. We've discussed it and Mika will be staying in your room." Her parents gave Riiko an excited smile. It took all her will to not throw up in disgust or to object to her parent's wishes. Riiko's parents were always busy doing their own thing but they had high expectations of Riiko. One of these expectations was to always be kind to someone in need. Riiko gave them a tight, sweet smile. Her stomach turned as she saw the devious look in Mika's eyes, with Riiko's fear reflected inside them.


End file.
